


"I’ll kick his ass if you want me to."

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is still shaking as he lays on the sofa, holding a pillow tight to his stomach with his eyes screwed shut. His head is on Dan’s lap.A ficlet about comfort and empty threats.





	"I’ll kick his ass if you want me to."

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "I’ll kick his ass if you want me to."

Phil is still shaking as he lays on the sofa, holding a pillow tight to his stomach with his eyes screwed shut. His head is on Dan’s lap. Dan has thread his fingers through Phil’s hair, and he’s shaking as well, though he’s shaking out of an anger that’s still coursing through his veins. And Phil’s shaking from the physical throttling he received at the hands of an overeager trainer. 

Dan’s doing a decent job of swallowing that anger, he thinks. He wouldn’t have been able to keep from blowing up just a few years ago. 

Now, he understands that yelling and kicking up a fuss because some gym bro didn’t listen to Phil’s very clear requests isn’t going to do much good. Now, he understands that shaking his head and saying, “Phil, you need to learn when to speak up for yourself!” isn’t going to make Phil feel any better in this moment. Right now, Phil just needs to relax, to get his body temperature back to rights, to stop shaking. 

Dan’s own anger slowly seeps out of him as he tries to help Phil get there. Very slowly. 

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to,” Dan says. 

It makes Phil laugh, which was after all the goal. Mr. Not-The-Fighting-Sort has never kicked anyone’s ass, though a part of him thinks that if he ever had to he _might_ pull it off if it were for Phil’s sake. 

“What good would that do?” Phil grumbles, though the corners of his lips are upturned. 

“I dunno,” Dan says, continuing to play with Phil’s hair which has gone stiff in some places from so many rounds of dried sweat. He’ll have a shower when he stops shaking. Have some dinner. Lay back down with his head in Dan’s lap like he’s doing now. Then he’ll feel better. For now, Dan wants to do for the emotional what he can’t do for the physical just yet. “Protect your honour, or some shit.”

Phil pulls one of Dan’s hand down to his lips and gives it a tired little peck. “My hero,” he teases.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186961886829/ill-kick-his-ass-if-you-want-me-to) !


End file.
